


Gifts

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets hurt and Alex gets her powers. (Year 13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

Alexandria crept out of bed and quietly snuck downstairs to the study. After a quick look over her shoulder she pulled one of the visitor chairs from in front of the desk over to the grandfather clock. She climbed up into it and opened the secret passageway to the batcave. She carefully pushed the chair to the side and snuck down another set of stairs.

She was wearing her favorite blue pajama pants and a light blue t-shirt but no socks, shoes, or slippers and the cave floor was cold under her feet. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she hid in a shadowy corner and looked around. She wasn't supposed to be down there. It was 2 am and she was supposed to be asleep upstairs, but something had drawn her down to the cave tonight.

The batmobile and several of the cycles were gone. Alfred was standing near the parking platform with a worried look on his face. Terry and Matt were asleep upstairs. Dick was tending to a situation with the Titans. Diana was on a League mission. Jason was being Jason. Barbara was running ops at Firewall. And Bruce, Tim, Cass, Helena and Damian were on patrol.

A roar suddenly filled the cave and the batmobile came to a screeching halt on the platform. Bruce leapt out of the car and rushed around to the to the passenger side. He carefully reached in and pulled out Tim, beaten bloody and barely alive. Alfred took one look at Tim and rushed to the medical area with Bruce only a few paces behind him. As soon as Tim's body touched the infirmary bed Alfred began treating his wounds as best he could. Dad helped remove clothing that was in the way and started an IV but Alex could tell from her hiding spot that it was bad.

Unbeknownst to Bruce and Alfred, Alex snuck up to the table. They had completely removed the top part of his uniform exposing two long gashes across his chest, four ugly puncture wounds in his side, miscellaneous other cuts and scraps, and a myriad of over lapping bruises. In addition, his overall color was alarmingly pale, there was a bruise forming on the side of his head and one of his arms rested at an unnatural angle. Alex carefully took Tim's hand and stifled a sob.

"Tim, you have to get better, Tim." She whispered so soft even she could barely hear it.

She momentarily closed her eyes to hold back the tears and when she opened them, she saw something different. It was like an energy field being emitted from Tim. A dull, dark red light that seemed to be radiating from Tim's very soul. And somehow she knew that it wasn't right. It was supposed to be brighter, more bell pepper, less cherry. So, for reasons beyond her, she squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed his hand with all of her strength and thought about the right color. She thought about the dull light lightening to the right shade, about it getting brighter and stronger. She put everything in her into the mental image and willing it to come true.

When she opened her eyes, Bruce and Alfred were staring at her and the previously erratic beeping from the heart rate monitor was steady and sure. She looked down at Tim and was surprised to see even the worst of the lacerations healed, the bruises almost entirely faded, his arm back in the correct position and the correct color back in his skin.

Bruce, of course, regained his voice first. "What did you do?"

"I don't know. I… I just wanted Tim to get better."

Before the conversation could go any farther, Tim groaned. They all stared, amazed as Tim cautiously opened his eyes. He looked from Bruce to Alfred to Alex to their still joined hands.

"You think you could let go, Sis? You've got quite the grip." His voice was hoarse but sure and it was the best thing she'd heard all night.

She loosened her grip but didn't let go. Tim smirked at her but didn't mention it again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got tossed around by Killer Croc." Bruce said.

"Master Bruce brought you back in the worst shape Master Timothy. Four broken ribs, punctured lungs, spleen, and kidney, internal bleeding and massive blood loss, numerous gashes, a myriad of bruises, a broken arm, and a severe concussion." Alfred added.

"So, how come I don't hurt more?" Tim asked in disbelief.

Bruce and Alfred looked at Alex but didn't say anything. Tim followed their gaze and quirked an eyebrow at her in question. She simply shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

The noise in the cave grew, the quiet roar of Dick landing the batplane, Helena's footsteps running for the med bay while Damian parked Tim's R-cycle, the splashy arrival of the batboat, and the hum of the transporter filled the cavern and suddenly half the family was there. It wasn't long before they were all staring at the scene in confusion.

"I thought Tim was dying or something." Dick said breaking the heavy silence that had descended.

"Indeed, Master Timothy was gravely injured on patrol tonight." Alfred answered.

"He looks okay to me." Dick replied.

"It would appear that Miss Alex has… healed him." Alfred said.

And all eyes settled on the 7-year-old.

Diana was the one to finally say out loud what everyone was thinking. "How?"

In a brilliant flash of light, a glowing figure appeared from nowhere. It was human in shape but too bright to look at for long without hurting your eyes.

Diana quickly bowed.

"Lord Apollo!" She said on a breath, utterly surprised.

"Rise Diana." He smiled and the intensity of the light increased. "I have come to answer your question."

The tension in the room increased.

"As you are aware, when Alexandria was born, she was blessed by her own pantheon of patron gods and goddesses." Apollo started. "At that time, it was decided that those blessings would lay dormant until she was ready. Until her inner strength was strong enough to call them forth on her own. In addition, none would interfere in her development until her blessings manifested. Her blessings are diverse in both in nature and power. Each a rare treasure to be nurtured and honed. Now that they have come forth she will be visited occasionally by each of her patrons for guidance but most of her training will fall to you, her family. You must teach her to be brave, to be strong, and to be kind."

"What are her gifts?" Bruce asked, sensing he was done.

"I have blessed her with the ability to heal others. In addition, she also has the favor of Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes and Hestia. We have great faith in this child. She will do great things." And he was gone.

"Which one is Hestia again?" Stephanie asked.

"She is the goddess of hearth and home." Diana simplified.

"So she's like the goddess of home ec?"

"In a way." Diana  _very_  reluctantly admitted.

"So does that mean one of her powers is going to be like super-cooking?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh my god," Dick said. "Don't tell Wally."

Everyone laughed.

"Or Bart." Tim added and everyone laughed harder.


End file.
